


【星战】火（DQ）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Master and Apprentice [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Qui-Gon's Funeral
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 到了那一天，所有人都在疑惑奎刚的前师傅为什么没能现身。
Relationships: Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn
Series: Master and Apprentice [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084355
Kudos: 3





	【星战】火（DQ）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurtssingh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtssingh/gifts).



> 备注：DQ无料本的第三篇新文儿

正文  
  
圣殿的墙壁光滑。一丝裂缝也无，光滑得有些令人心头生恨。  
  
杜库好不容易才将眼从两块墙板的连接处移开。他在上面找出更多缝隙的可能性彻底消灭了，可他只是又换了个地方死死盯住。  
  
当下没有什么事情比研究墙砖更重要了。但这只是杜库的一厢情愿。  
  
他清楚得很，他只是在逃避，逃避真正应该放进脑海的事情，逃避无法消灭的来自仅仅几天前过去的鬼魂。  
  
一桩他无法接受的噩耗。  
  
可杜库不是已经同负责操办的长老会成员讲好，位于纳布的葬礼他不会出席吗？既然如此，他为何还在这里直挺挺面对墙壁站立，手指在开门按钮上徘徊不定呢？  
  
按照常理，杜库作为绝地中奎刚最为亲近的人，出席这种场合是责无旁贷。  
  
不一样。这不一样。  
  
从前杜库的出席，都代表着无限的可能，喜悦的希冀。  
  
青年奎刚的学徒辫整条落在杜库手心的一刹那，标志着他作为武士翻开了新的篇章。奎刚会娴熟运用他对生命原力的独到见解，在银河系中扬起属于他自己的声名。  
  
他的老徒弟解决一件又一件银河系的麻烦事。在长老会的汇报，杜库也旁听了。原先青涩的小学徒已能与师傅比肩。  
  
奎刚理应一直亮起他的星光。  
  
而不是骤然熄灭。  
  
杜库突然嘲笑起自己的念头。难道他的缺席，就能改变一切吗？葬礼还是意味着结束，无论杜库在场与否。  
  
但杜库的出现也不能对奎刚带来什么影响了，既然再没有以后。  
  
痛苦纠结的眉头暂时舒展了一瞬，杜库不知不觉向后退了两步。可鞋底却还像是生根了一样，不能往床铺的方向挪动再多一步。  
  
遏制不住地，杜库合上眼皮，在浅色的黑暗中描绘奎刚的面容。高挺的鼻子，线条流畅的面颊就像静止了一样停滞在那里。  
  
杜库难以分出这是虚幻的，还是真实的原力链接传来的，只因那一双闭合的眼睛。这真的就是永远了吗？  
  
他还记得他宣布不会前往纳布时，尤达大师居然没有多发一语。宽和的眼神紧紧跟住杜库落寞的袍角，一路随他走远。  
  
杜库的心思，尤达了然。  
  
十指插入梳理整齐的头发，杜库试图让自己平和地坐下。  
  
仪式应该快开始了。长老会的坐垫上空无一人，届时他们所有人将会在尤达的带领下，默默看向躺在石棺上的，他的前任学徒。杜库想象着火舌爬上奎刚的身体。  
  
先由衣服烧起，燎焦了奎刚浓密的须发。火苗会在香油的纵容下越窜越高，然后一切都挡在一人高的火墙之后——再度平息时，都已化为一片空无。  
  
最后一次了。  
  
腾地站起，门扇开启又合上，杜库的速度快得仿佛从未离开过。  
  
他不是不能面对奎刚。  
  
杜库只是不敢面对他自己。  
  
  
  
悼词的尾音也终结了。人群低下头，准备在火焰升起之前进行最后的默哀。  
  
一阵骚乱自最远处攀升。  
  
每个人都默默地闪开脚步，硬是分出了一条直通石棺的道路。  
  
杜库大步走着，衣襟还沾着飞船降落时未完全燃尽的尾气，步伐镇静下还掩盖着快要溢出来的一点慌乱。  
  
身量高瘦的绝地大师停在了棺椁前。  
  
没有人说话。  
  
沉默着，杜库俯下身。绝地师傅的双唇就这样轻轻落下，与奎刚的唇瓣最终相贴。  
  
碰触的那一瞬间，整个世界仿佛定格在永恒。  
  
然后绝地大师只是转身，循着方才专为他开出来的那条通路，迈着和来时一样的步子离去。  
  
在他身后，燃起熊熊烈火。  
  



End file.
